1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a display panel and an active device thereof, and more particularly, to an active device used in a driving circuit of a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
With the evolution of optoelectronics and semiconductor technology, it has brought great flourish of display panels. Among many displays, the flat panel display has recently been widely used to replace cathode ray tube display and play the major role for the next-generation displays. Taking the liquid crystal display panel (LCD panel) as an example, a driving circuit of a display panel includes an active device to receive the signal from a driver IC and then transmit the signal to a pixel array.
Since the active device of the driving circuit needs to transmit the signal to the pixel array comprising a plurality of pixel active devices and pixel electrodes, the active device of the driving circuit will carry a considerable current, which easily generates a large internal current density in the active device, so that the active device suffers a noticeable stress effect and the stability of the active device is deteriorated. Once the active device gets damaged, the entire display panel may fail to operate normally. Therefore, how to enhance the stability and the lifetime of the active device has become an important issue.